Sweet Revenge
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Alois continua su venganza contra Sebastian Michaelis, pero en el camino un nuevo deseo surge en él, el deseo de poseer no solo el alma de Ciel Phantomhive sino que también su cuerpo. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar esa dulce venganza? AloisxCiel


Hola a todos! Dejo aquí mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji, un AloisxCiel. Nunca había escrito un fanfic de esta serie así que espero que sean clementes conmigo y que les guste n_n Dedicado a mi hijita fanática del yaoi y de la serie! Espero que te guste bombona! Te quiero miles! Ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.  
**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de su respectivo autor. Esto es tan solo una historia de fans para fans.**

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

Todo había comenzado por una simple venganza. Alois lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues aunque parecía un joven despreocupado y odioso, tenía muy en claro sus objetivos. Él quería a Ciel Phantomhive. Todo parecía en orden para el rubio, era como un juego para él, y sabía que tarde o temprano lograría su objetivo, después de todo, tenía al mejor mayordomo del mundo… no había nadie como Claude. Era tan divertido, adoraba ver la expresión de su enemigo cada vez que se veía acorralado como un zorro frente a un sabueso, adoraba el tinte de pánico e irritación que adquirían los ojos de Ciel. El muchacho siempre se mostraba tranquilo frente a su presencia pues tenía a Sebastian, quien lo protegería a costa de su propio bienestar, pero en el fondo era pura fachada, Alois sabía perfectamente que se estremecía frente a él, sabía que Phantomhive se ponía nervioso con su presencia. Era un juego perfecto…

Aún así había algo que no terminaba por entender: ¿para qué quería a Ciel? En un comienzo todo había sido planteado como una venganza contra Sebastian, quien había osado degustar el alma de su pequeño y anhelado hermano menor, pero con el tiempo una razón aún más poderosa había surgido desde el corazón del chico: quería poseer físicamente el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive. Tras planteárselo por primera vez pensó que era una locura, él no era gay, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía negar la reciente atracción que había surgido por el otro. ¿Acaso el hecho de que se estuvieran viendo tan seguido estaba afectando su sexualidad? Esto mantenía ocupado al rubio, quien pasaba largas horas pensando acerca de ello. Nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera Claude.

Miró con expresión de molestia la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio, su mayordomo acababa de depositarlos con cuidado pero a él no pareció importarle pues los tiró al piso de un manotazo para poder apoyar los pies sobre la mesa y de esa forma conseguir una posición de mayor comodidad.

-Hoy no quiero trabajar, no estoy de humor-fue lo único que dijo.  
-Su alteza, últimamente noto un comportamiento extraño por su parte, me preocupa. Sabe usted que puede confiar en mí para guardar incluso el mayor de sus secretos-respondió Claude, mientras juntaba nuevamente los papeles a gran velocidad. Miró a Alois de reojo y pudo percibir la duda en su rostro.  
-Dios Claude, tienes razón… ya no puedo contenerlo-suspiró, y luego lo miró con aquella mirada que adoptaba cuando estaba verdaderamente avergonzado, esa mirada que solo un niño inocente podría darle-. Claude, es muy importante que me traigas a Ciel Phantomhive, es tu prioridad. Quiero que vayas por él y que lo traigas, no importa lo que tengas que hacer, usa todos tus recursos pero tráelo, lo… necesito.  
-¿Desde cuándo necesita usted a un ser humano inferior?-inquirió el morocho, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, por más que su amo lo había dicho indirectamente, él había entendido a la perfección el mensaje: su amo no necesitaba a Ciel, lo **deseaba**.  
-No se preocupe, no volveré sin él-aseguró Claude y colocó la pila de papeles a un costado, en donde Alois no llegaría a tirarlos, y luego se inclinó para besar su mano con suavidad, demostrando de esa forma su sumisión-. Su alteza…-dijo el mayordomo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amo.

Claude llegó a la mansión Phantomhive luego de unos minutos, normalmente se tardarían horas pero, como todos sabemos, él era un demonio muy bien capacitado, por lo que sus tiempos eran… simplemente anormales. Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, pero todo parecía tranquilo, había… demasiada quietud. ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Lo estarían esperando? Pronto descubrió que no era así. Un árbol cercano a donde él se hallaba fue arrancado de raíz por un muchacho joven y de cabello anaranjado a quien ya había visto en una ocasión, cuando su amo había decidido organizar un baile para atraer al conde. Al parecer era el jardinero o algo así. Se escondió en unos matorrales pero el otro sujeto estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera lo escuchó y comenzó a alejarse, tarareando una tonta melodía.

-¡Finnie date prisa!-exclamó el chef desde la entrada de la casa, visible desde el escondite de Claude-. Recuerda que Sebastian-san no está en casa hoy por lo que tenemos que complacer al joven amo.  
-¡Siiiiiiiiii!-asintió el menor, sonriendo como un niño que juega a su juego favorito.

Claude no podía creerlo, ¿Sebastian se había ido al pueblo justo ese día? No podía tener más suerte. Observó a los dos sirvientes que platicaban en la puerta de la casa, planeando su próxima maniobra, y pasaron unos momentos antes de que una chica pelirroja se les uniera. Podía detectarlo con facilidad, sabía que aquellos no eran sirvientes ordinarios… aún así estaba claro que no estaban a su nivel. Miró los alrededores, no parecía haber ninguna trampa dispuesta, ¿acaso era tan ingenuo Sebastian? Fue entonces que lo vio: allí estaba Ciel Phantomhive, su presa, mirando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Parecía aburrido… él le daría un poco de diversión.

Tras una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo, llegó la hora de almorzar. Bard sabía que era muy improbable que él lograra algo mínimamente similar a los deliciosos y delicados platos del mayordomo, pero aún así lo había intentado. Con algo de inquietud llevó la comida hacia donde sus amigos lo esperaban, la colocaron sobre un carrito y entre los tres la llevaron hasta la habitación en la que Ciel trabajaba. Maylene tocó la puerta suavemente y los tres se miraron con nerviosismo, esperando la respuesta del joven amo. Ciel no respondió, por lo que la chica volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero tampoco obtuvieron respuesta por parte del chico.

-¿Creen que se haya quedado dormido?-preguntó ella, con preocupación.  
-No lo creo, el joven amo siempre termina su trabajo, es muy improbable que se haya dormido-contestó Bard, acercando su oreja a la puerta-. Esto es raro… ¡no escucho nada!  
-¿Qué?-Finian lo miró extrañado-. ¿Creen que… deberíamos entrar?  
-¿¡Estás loco! Sería muy descortés-dijo el rubio y luego gritó para que Ciel lo escuchara-. ¡Joven amo, dejamos aquí su almuerzo!-y se alejó, arrastrando a los otros dos.

No sabían que tras la vuelta de Sebastian se ganarían una buena reprimenda de su parte por ser tan descuidados, pero ellos no podían imaginar que en ese momento el conde no se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, como se suponía que debía ser, sino que viajaba inconsciente en brazos de Claude, quien no tenía otro destino que la mansión Trancy.

-¡Woooooo! ¡De verdad es él!-exclamó Alois al ver a Claude entrar con el objeto de sus deseos en brazos-. ¡Lo lograste Claude!  
-¿Cómo no lograr algo tan simple siendo yo el mayordomo de la casa Trancy?-respondió el morocho, satisfecho consigo mismo al ver la alegría de su amo.  
-Llévalo a mi habitación, ¡rápido!-solicitó el rubio, y el demonio no tardó en obedecer sus órdenes.

Ciel abrió los ojos con flojera, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido. Intentó incorporarse y fue entonces que notó que algo no estaba bien. Sus brazos estaban atados por encima de su cabeza con una fuerte amarra, la cual se enganchaba con la cabecera de la cama. Miró a su alrededor y entonces el pánico lo recorrió, no estaba en su casa, aquella no era su cama ni tampoco su habitación. Su mirada se fijó en las ventanas pero no había nada que ver pues las cortinas estaban corridas, y tampoco podía ver mucho a su alrededor pues la habitación estaba a oscuras, tan solo un rayo de luz se colaba desde la ventana. Intentó separar las piernas solo para darse cuenta de que también estaban amarradas… estaba atrapado.

-Veo que ya has despertado-reconoció aquella voz enseguida, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado. Y tal como imaginaba, las luces se encendieron mostrando a Alois Trancy, quien se acercaba a él con un dejo malicioso en su mirada-. Bienvenido nuevamente… mi estimado Ciel.  
-¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Libérame!-vociferó, sumamente enojado.  
-¡Oh no! Para nada, no puedo dejarte ir-se burló su enemigo-. Después de todo, Claude se tomó el trabajo de ir a buscarte y traerte aquí, solo para mí. Además… ¿de verdad piensas que voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésta? No señor-se mofó, sentándose junto a él. Acarició su mejilla sin quitarle el parche-. Te advierto que si llamas a tu mayordomo, mataré a tu prometida… ¿Crees que no habría planeado esto? Sabes que donde sea que esté, Claude me escuchará y la matará instantáneamente, tenlo en cuenta…-susurró y finalmente le quitó el parche. Se inclinó sobre él y besó el párpado del conde, quien se había apresurado a cerrar los ojos-. ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha cautivado ese ojo tuyo… la mayoría de la gente lo tomaría como una deformidad pero… a mí me fascina, como todo de ti.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó Ciel, mirándolo irritado. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía hacer mucho en ese estado, se encontraba vulnerable frente a las manos de su pervertido enemigo.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quiero?-rió Alois-. ¡Te quiero a ti idiota!-al ver como su presa entornaba los ojos, aclaró-. Quiero tu cuerpo…

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿acaso había escuchado lo que había creído escuchar? No era posible, se negaba a aceptarlo. Al parecer eso no le importó a Alois, quien había comenzado a besar su cuello. El frio contacto de las manos del rubio contra su pecho lo hicieron darse cuenta de que se habían tomado la molestia de remover su camisa. Cerró los ojos con asco, no podía concebir que alguien que no fuese Sebastian lo tocara, pero estaba atrapado, no podía llamar a su mayordomo pues Lizzie moriría.

-¿Sabes? Podrías ser más sincero contigo mismo… sé que, a pesar de todo, te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo-ronroneó Alois a su oído, logrando que otro escalofrío recorriera la columna de Ciel.  
-¡Estás loco!-le espetó el muchacho, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo una fuerte bofetada que logró descolocarlo, luego, la risa del rubio inundó cada rincón de la habitación, retumbando en las paredes y dándole un toque aún más demencial.  
-Mira Ciel, no estás en la posición correcta como para hablarme de esa forma. En este momento yo soy tu amo y tú estás aquí para satisfacerme físicamente, ¿de acuerdo?-se burló el único descendiente de los Trancy-. Ahora, por favor guarda silencio y disfruta.

Sin decir más, reanudo su juego de caricias. Ciel luchaba una batalla en su interior: por un lado, Alois tenía razón, no podía negar que su cuerpo reaccionaba de modo favorable frente a las caricias que el rubio le ofrecía, pero por el otro, su orgullo era demasiado como para sucumbir ante semejante humillación. Abrió los ojos y miró a Alois, quien estaba inclinado su pecho, entretenido con una de sus tetillas, mordisqueándola, saboreándola y poniéndola erecta… parecía disfrutar mucho de aquel juego. Miró la expresión de placer que se dibujaba en sus finas facciones de niño y dudó… quizás… quizás no era necesario que tan solo uno sintiera placer, quizás, solo por esa vez, podía entregarse al deseo que su cuerpo suplicaba. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior y luego, finalmente, dejó que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Ese sonido provocó una reacción instantánea en el otro, quien lo miró confundido, hasta que aquella expresión desapareció de sus ojos, dando lugar a una sumamente lujuriosa.

-Veo que has decidido entregarte ante una batalla que no puedes ganar-susurró Alois, sonriéndole y relamiéndose los labios lentamente. Ciel lo miró agitado, tenía el ojo que demostraba su contrato con Sebastian fuertemente cerrado, mientras que el otro luchaba por mantenerse abierto.  
-Cállate y sigue… ¿es lo que querías, cierto?-refunfuñó Ciel.

Alois no se hiso rogar, volvió a inclinarse sobre el platillo principal de la noche. Se centró ahora en el pezón izquierdo, trazando pequeños círculos a su alrededor utilizando su lengua, para luego cerrar sus labios sobre él, comenzando a succionar. Su mano tampoco se detuvo, sino que pellizcó suavemente el otro pezón, ya erecto, del pálido Phantomhive. El conde curvó su espalda, el éxtasis comenzaba a llenar su todo, ahora solo quería que la superficie de contacto entre ambos cuerpos se incrementara.

-Vaya, veo que te calientas rápido, pasaste de intentar detenerme a prácticamente pedirme que te folle-rió la araña-. Creo que te mereces un premio por tu "buen servicio"-dijo. Se incorporó buscando una tijera en su mesita de luz, la cual usó para cortar las amarras de su sumisa pareja.

Definitivamente no salió como Alois lo había esperado. Ciel no desaprovechó la oportunidad y, tras quitarle la tijera al otro para luego arrojarla lejos, dio vuelta la situación, ahora él se había convertido en cazador. Sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de temor que se dibujaba en el rostro de quien estaba debajo de él, pero acarició su rostro con suavidad para calmarlo, dejándole claro que quería continuar con ello sin rencor alguno.

-Te demostraré como se hace-susurró Ciel, inclinándose junto al oído de Alois, mordiéndolo suavemente.

El cuerpo del rubio no tardó en estar cubierto de pequeñas marcas, muestras del dominio total que el peli azul poseía sobre él. No podía evitarlo, el sentir la manera en la que Ciel lo acariciaba le producía un inmenso placer, el chico era todo un maestro, parecía conocer cada lugar de su cuerpo.  
Aún así eso no era lo que el otro buscaba. Ciel no tardó en dejar el miembro de Alois al descubierto y una vez que estuvo hecho se lanzó hacia él como un tigre que acaba de conseguir a su más apetitosa presa. No se detuvo intimidado frente al tamaño, sino que, sin previo aviso, lo engulló por completo, comenzando a lamerlo, dispuesto a provocar aún más al erecto miembro de su amante… quería darle a él el mayor placer que era capaz. Alois se arqueó de manera similar a la que el otro lo había hecho con anterioridad y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello del muchacho, guiándolo, buscando aumentar el ritmo.

Cualquiera habría escuchado el sonido que los dos jóvenes producían. Alois no se molestaba en acallar su muestra de placer, la cual tomaba forma en fuertes gritos que parecían salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Temblaba de placer y se aferraba con una mano a las sábanas y con la otra al cabello de Ciel, aunque él ya no era capaz de manejar el ritmo ni guiarlo, pues estaba completamente extasiado por el placer. Sabía que no resistiría mucho más, y se lo hiso saber al conde, quien le dio poca importancia a la información recibida. Continuó lamiendo el miembro de Alois como si de un helado se tratase, quería llevarlo hasta su límite, y si era posible, excederlo, después de todo, a pesar de que había aceptado continuar con el juego, aún una pequeña parte de su ser reclamaba venganza por lo que el rubio le había hecho pasar.

-No te corras hasta que te lo permita, contrólate, respira y aguanta…-fue lo único que susurró Ciel antes de volver a introducirse el miembro de Trancy en la boca.

Le encantaba la sensación de saber que él tenía el control de la situación y de que Alois estaba a punto de experimentar el orgasmo más glorioso de toda su miserable vida gracias a él. ¿Acaso creía él que lo podía domar? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Nadie domaba a Ciel Phantomhive, nadie, ni siquiera Sebastian. Finalmente, al ver la ligera expresión de dolor que su amante presentaba, se separó del miembro del chico, comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Puedes correrte-informó. Alois relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo mientras la esperma se liberaba a chorros desde su miembro, manchando el abdomen del conde. Se sonrojo, era una visión realmente tentadora… ¿acaso alguien había subido la calefacción de la habitación o tan solo era el ambiente?

Fue de pronto que la extraña sensación se apoderó del rubio, sin previo aviso. Miró a Ciel a los ojos, incorporándose un poco, sorprendido. El muchacho sonrió, relamiéndose los labios al sentir el miembro de Alois dentro de él, era claro que no era su primera vez, tal y como el rubio había pensado, no, ya lo tenía todo calculado. El diálogo no fue necesario, Phantomhive tomó las manos de Trancy con cuidado y las colocó sobre su cadera. Luego comenzó a cabalgar sobre él a un ritmo acelerado y placentero. Gritos de placer comenzaron a brotar de los labios del rubio, era tan delicioso, tan estrecho… deseaba más. Ciel ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió que el ritmo aumentaba aún más de sus expectativas, había perdido el control.

Alois lo empujó aún costado y el brusco movimiento lastimó al otro, quien apenas se había volteado boca abajo para levantarse, sintió como volvían a sujetar sus caderas. El rubio no le daba tregua alguna, Ciel suplicaba que moderase un poco la velocidad de las embestidas, pero sus súplicas no tenían lugar alguno en los oídos de Alois, quien disfrutaba el estar en la húmeda cavidad de su amante.

Los gemidos lo inundaron todo, acallando de esa forma cualquier otro sonido que hubiera tenido la osadía de sobreponerse ante el coro que ambos jóvenes producían. Ciel se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el sudor perlaba su cuerpo. Alois estaba fuera de sí, era un monstruo que solo buscaba más y más, deseaba poseer a Ciel hasta lo más profundo posible y dejar bien en claro de quien era.

-N-nunca pensé que al-alguien como tú pu-pudiese ofrecer algo a-así-admitió Ciel dificultosamente, no por una cuestión de orgullo sino que porque no lograba pronunciar tres palabras seguidas sin un gemido de por medio-. F-fue increíble…  
-¿Fue? Esto aún no termina niño bonito-rió la araña, quien no estaría satisfecho hasta correrse dentro del pálido cuerpo del Phantomhive.  
-Pues co-como sigas así… n-no durará mu-mucho.

Tal como Alois había anunciado, no tardaron mucho en correrse: la brutalidad con la que el rubio corrompía su cuerpo no era nada más que placer para el conde, en medio de esas embestidas fue que se quedó sin aire repentinamente, y necesitó concentrar todas sus fuerzas en respirar. Una oleada de placer lo invadió y, con un grito de placer, manchó las sábanas de Trancy, quien ni siquiera se inquietó. Ciel estaba agotado pero aún no era suficiente para el rubio, quien comenzó a aumentar el ritmo alarmantemente, sabía que explotaría, necesitaba correrse pues su miembro estaba comenzando a doler. Con gran brusquedad se sentó sin siquiera salir del otro, regresando a la pose inicial. Al ritmo salvaje al que iban no se necesitaría mucho más… tan solo una… dos… tres… cuatro… Alois liberó toda su esencia en Ciel, sintiéndose de una manera maravillosa. Una estúpida sonrisa adornó su rostro por unos momentos, luego se dejó caer hacia atrás buscando recuperar el aliento, cayendo el conde sobre él.

Por unos momentos no se escuchó nada más que la respiración de los jóvenes. Ambos estaban demasiado agitados como para hablar, y ninguno entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, simplemente se habían dejado llevar. Ciel volteó a mirarlo a los ojos. Alois esperaba ver enfado en ellos, rechazo e incluso asco, pero ninguno de los mencionados se veían presentes. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el muchacho lo besó con ternura.

-A pesar de las circunstancias… me gustó…-sonrió, relamiéndose los labios-. Aún así ten en cuenta que no se volverá a repetir, sabes tan bien como yo que pertenezco enteramente a Sebastian.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas?  
-Amar es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte… no, lo nuestro no es amor, yo jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie… pero tú lo entiendes, también te sientes así por Claude-explicó agotado.  
-Sí, tienes razón…-asintió Alois.

Se puso de pie como pudo y luego le tendió la mano a Ciel, quien se paró con una leve expresión de dolor en su rostro. Alois comprendió que a pesar de ser un demonio, Sebastian seguro era muy suave con él, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su amo, por otro lado él no se había molestado en tomar en cuenta a Ciel, sino que había buscado su propio placer. Ambos comenzaron a vestirse hablando de cosas triviales, como si nada hubiese pasado en la última hora.

-¡Claude!-exclamó Trancy y el mayordomo hiso presencia ante él.  
-¿Me llamó usted?-preguntó el morocho, inclinándose ante su amo.  
-Sí, quiero que cambies las sábanas, estas están sucias-lo apremió.  
-Claro, su alteza… por cierto-añadió antes de ponerse a trabajar-. Sebastian Michaelis ha venido a buscar al señor Phantomhive… está esperándolo abajo.  
-Déjame acompañarte-dijo Alois mirando a Ciel.  
-No te preocupes, puedo ir solo-respondió y se marchó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Un nuevo silencio se adueñó de la habitación mientras Claude cambiaba las sabanas y luego preparaba el baño para su amo en la habitación continua. Alois simplemente sonrió, mirando fijamente el lugar por donde Ciel se había marchado. Tras unos momentos se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, en donde alcanzó a vislumbrar a Sebastian saliendo de su mansión con el joven en brazos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Se divirtió?-preguntó el mayordomo mirándolo con seriedad-. Su baño ya está listo.  
-Sí…-el rubio fue hacia el cuarto y comenzó a desnudarse. Claude lo siguió y una vez que su amo estuvo en el agua, comenzó a enjabonarlo-. Aunque no ha hecho más que comenzar… ¿sabes?-al recordar la expresión de Sebastian al marcharse se echó a reír. Claude que estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de risa de su amo ni siquiera se inmutó.  
-¿Qué cosa?...-preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Mi dulce venganza…

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Okay, me costó un poco escribir este fanfic, lo empecé hace cuatro días y la inspiración iba y venía, iba y venía, pero definitivamente me emocionó escribirlo. La idea se me ocurrió hablando con un amigo cuando me preguntó "¿Por qué los fanfics yaoi son siempre tan suaves?". Fue entonces que me propuse escribir algo más "violento". Justo había terminado de ver la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji el día anterior y... simplemente nació. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y lean más de mis fics n_n espero sus reviews! Son muy importantes y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Si les gustaría algún fanfic sobre alguna pareja no duden en dejarme un mensaje, siempre me gustan los nuevos retos. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, nos vemos la próxima.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
